So Far Away
by Lynx the Tormentor
Summary: A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried." OneShot SongFic -Could consider it a GCC


So Far Away

"A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried." One\Shot/ Song\Fic -Could consider it a G/CC 

Author's Note- Takes place some time after GT. 

I do not own Dragon ball GT and 'Wish You Were Here' is owned by Pink Floyd

~--~

Rain poured outside mournfully, as if the Gods were crying over one too many heartaches. It pounded on the roof and ran down the windows, leaving watery trails that would be washed away within seconds of being formed.

Lightning lit up the dark room with a brilliant white light for a split second, only to be followed by a deafening clash of thunder.

In the middle of this room, sat a woman. Her thin frame seemed to be shaking, but at closer observation, one could tell the woman was crying.

Her silent sobs wracked her body as she drowned in her own misery.

_So, so you think you can tell, _

_Heaven from Hell? _

_Blue skies from pain? _

_Can you tell a green field? _

_From a cold steel rail? _

_A smile from a veil? _

_Do you think you can tell?_

Her dark hair grazed her shoulders and fell around her face, shadowing her tear stained face in a curtain of silky hair. Her black eyes looked toward a picture, as if searching for something.

It was a photograph of a seemingly happy family.

Two boys were kneeling on the ground, and the women and her husband were behind them smiling. But those were happier times for the women. Her husband had disappeared six months ago with the legendary dragon, Shen Ron, after staying with her for more than twenty years.

Yes this woman was Son Chi-Chi, brave and devoted wife of Son Goku, the love of her life had left and this time, it was for good.

_Did they get you to trade,  _

_Your heroes for ghosts?  _

_Hot ashes for trees?  _

_Hot air for a cool breeze? _

_Cold comfort for change? _

She picked up the photo and stared at the man in the picture, her tears flowing like rain. It was so hard to live without him, slowly and numbly the picture slipped from her fingers, shattering on the floor with a hollow echo throughout the lonely house.

Her grief stricken eyes looked toward the window and she stood up from her chair. Slowly, she walked through the shattered glass; her feet were practically cut to ribbons.

She left bloody footprints as she stumbled to the front door and pulled it open, a cold wind blew in her face. She ignored it the best she could as she walked out in the rain. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed with raindrops. Her clothing stuck to her, making her body tremble. She fell to her knees and let out a scream. An anguished scream mixed with pain, rage, and sorrow. The rain withheld the sad mood of the Son Mistress, the trees looked down on her mournfully and the sky lit up with lightning.

_And did you exchange,_

_A walk on part in the war?_

_For a lead role in a cage?  _

She was falling apart inside. She had devoted more than half of her life to Goku and their sons and this was how she was repaid, with nothing. Just left on this mountain to rot. Alone.

"I love you Son Goku," she whispered, "I love you! YOU AND ONLY YOU!!"

She pounded the ground with her fists, "You're gone now. Gone for good and I am . . . alone."

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  _

_We're just two lost soul,_

_Swimming in a fish bowl,  _

_Year after year,  _

How many tears had she cried since he left, more than plenty, more than enough? But what was she was grieving for, the loss of her lover, a good reason to cry a river of tears.

Many thought she hated him, but Chi-Chi could never hate Goku, she couldn't even say she hated him. Chi-Chi loved Goku with all her heart and somewhere she knew he loved her too, but she wished he would stay, just for a little while. Just a little longer, but he was a hero.

"If only," she whispered.

_ Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_ The same old fears? _

The cold rain let up and Chi-Chi made her way back into the house, slowly she found her way to her bedroom, stopping on the staircase to stare at each individual picture of her family. Her outburst in the rain wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. Her loneliness would catch up with her again but a cold rain would always wash away her sorrow, if only for a little while.

As she walked into her bedroom she slipped from her soaked clothing and put on a robe Goku had given her.

She climbed into her bed stuffed with goose feathers and shut her eyes, a sad smile coming to her features.

"I love you Son Goku. Maybe some day we'll meet again."

_ Wish you were here.  _

~--~

Was it confusing? I wrote this to kind of drain off some negative emotions I've been feeling lately over a boy. I love him yet I can't be with him. I hope no one was too unhappy with it. 

This is the revised edition. Hope it is liked.


End file.
